Martin Brenner's School For Troubled Youths
by Samrking91
Summary: After being shipped off to a school in the middle of nowhere Jane thinks she's lost herself but she finds so much more (Mileven) (School AU)
1. Document 1: Jane Ives

I own nothing.

**The following documents were found in the charred remains of a cabin owned by one Eleanor Hopper by her children.**

An orange beam of dying sunlight shot through the range of trees, the last vestiges of the day that was clawing to the hold of day that was earlier near impenetrable. The forest loomed over the makeshift road, looking as though it had been made only a few weeks prior The sand, dirt and gravel forming a murky brown colour which seemed to stretch towards the horizon before becoming a mere brown line, resting upon the distant skyline. A red car bustled and bounced down the thoroughfare, the wheels of the hatchback shaking and rattling below the weight of it's own body.

Inside the aging automobile sat a girl about 15, curls covering her forehead as brilliant brown eyes darted from tree to tree as they passed by. She rested her head on her hand which leant on the arm of the door. The wind whistled past as the road crunched in response to her family's car driving over it's surface. She wore tattered jeans with cuts just below the knees which, in the summer months gave some much needed sun to her otherwise snow pale legs, blue sneakers which upon closer inspection were covered in cuts and stretches, a white shirt with a crimson red Coca Cola logo on the front which was slowly peeling off due to a long extent of use and a denim jacket which was a deep shade of blue.

The sky was a battle of colours as magenta and orange swirled around the clouds reaching across from the west before ceasing just before the eastern skyline as it became a dark shade of blue to deep black gradient. The first hint of a moon peaking across the tips of the forest trees, pale white light refracting off the deep green leaves.

The voice of her reprimanding step-father was muffled, she had decided she did not want to listen and thus she did not. Nothing he said meant anything it was mere white noise in a world of cascades of more interesting noises. A pebble being tossed into a torrent.

'Jane, honey? Please listen to him.' Came a quiet voice, a voice that to Jane had the odd duel effect of being nearly silent and yet the loudest voice she could possibly hear. Her mother.

Jane looked up directly towards her mother in a mirror who stared tearfully back 'please?' she asked once more. Jane nodded and however reluctantly agreed, turning her head and began to stare a hole into the back of her stepfather's neck.

'Maybe when you get out of this god forsaken school, you'll have learnt some fucking respect, maybe finally you could be a daughter who we could be proud of!' he spat almost crashing the car in his rage. 'Maybe you'll learn to fucking learn how to listen.

"Yeah and maybe you'll have learnt how to be a decent human being but hey, let's not get our hopes up now!" is what she was wanted to say but then she saw her mother's sad eyes and only got out a simple, 'Yeah, maybe'.

It was a few more minutes of driving before they eventually pulled in front of a grand wall, it stretched twenty feet in the air before flattening to allow metal pikes to stare towards the sky like soldiers standing at attention.

After couple feet there was a thick pillar that was noticeably thicker than the rest of the wall standing about twenty-two feet tall, the pillar itself was about two foot wide, Jane presumed it was exactly square and it was also two foot across.

Adjacent was another pillar of the same proportions, between the two stood a large iron gate with bars that allowed one to see into the compound.

To the left on an iron sign read in bold italics "Martin Brenner's School for Troubled Youths" and below that the embossed words "Loyalty", "Discipline" and "Respect".

The fat finger of her stepdad pointed towards the hindmost word 'See that? Hmm?' he asked staring straight at her.

'It's a sign' she said simply, as though she were talking to a three year old.

Her mother snorted and covered her mouth to hide a laugh from her already irate husband, not wanting to further his anger.

'Is this funny to you Terry?' he asked his eyes turning bloodshot red. They seemed to shoot out beams of unholy wrath at Jane's mother 'Our daughter is running wild and I'm the only one here who seems to give a shit!'

Jane openly rolled her eyes at that and before she could stop it, she had spat 'I'm not your daughter. Stop pretending I am.'

Terry had started staring at the floor as though such an action would stop the two from arguing.

Jane and her stepfather were about to continue their war of words before the iron gate swung open behind them.

The late afternoon sun allowed the family to only see a pitch black silhouette of the man. From what they could tell he was tall and thin but not lankily so. His hair was spiked and as he stepped aside from the blazing ball of pumpkin coloured light they were able to see that his hair was as white as the winter snow.

He wore a black suit with a red velvet tie and a pure white shirt, his forehead was crinkled, his grey eyebrows pointed straight towards his cuspidated nose. His eyes were sky blue, although it was hard to tell as his brows created a shadow over the top of them. His face was wrinkled, despite this it showed no visual indication a smile had ever crossed his cold, crinkled, crimson lips. His features showed no emotion before resting upon the family of three.

The corners of his mouth curled up into an unkind smirk "Ah, Mr and Mrs Owens.' His voice was not pleasant nor necessarily scary. It was simply present whilst simultaneously intimidating like a drawn out note on a synthesizer. 'And you must be their darling daughter Jane.' He cooed in an uncomfortably emotionless way. Turning back to Jane's stepfather and mother 'Martin Brenner' he extended his which Owens took, limply shaking it 'Please come in...' he said gesturing to the gates.

'No thank you, we've got to get back to Chicago ' Owens replied for both himself and his wife the fact Brenner intimated him clear to see from the crack in his voice.

'Shame' came his voice, which, in reality didn't sound even remotely disappointed.

'Well goodbye Jane' her stepfather shakily spoke offering her his hand before retracting and muttering quietly to himself.

Terry stepped forward before turning towards Brenner and her husband 'May we have a moment?' she asked quietly 'We'll make it very quick I promise' she added quickly but sternly staring directly at her husband. 'Of course Mrs Owens, of course. Mr Owens let's talk politics or whatever it is we should do at our age' chortled Brenner, all three adults laughed although the only genuine one appeared to come from Jane's stepfather.

The two men began to stroll off a ways down the wall before Terry turned to her daughter who was staring at her feet, kicking dust back and forth whilst leant against the cold stone wall.

'Jane...' she cooed. Her daughter's posture not changing in the slightest she sighed 'Are you gonna do this? Really?'

Jane shrugged.

'You know after what you did to her you could have been thrown in juvie right?'

'So why don't you drop me off there instead?' Jane spat.

'Because we both know I love you too much to do that' said her mother practicality on the verge of tears.

'Last week didn't seem that way' Jane muttered.

'Would you have preferred Sam do it?' her mother argued.

Jane didn't have a comeback for that.

'I didn't do what I did happily, I'll have you know.'

They both stood in a stoic silence, the wind swirling around them dancing quietly as the two sat waiting for the other to speak.

'It was funny to watch you squirm at the dinner table' laughed Terry.

Jane's facade of macho dropped instantaneously 'Mama! Not funny it really hurt!' she said through a fit of giggles.

Terry turned to her daughter, kneeling to her level. 'Jane, c'mon look at me' the girl reluctantly turned her eyes towards her mother's 'promise me you'll try, for me. Please?'

Jane sighed before finally saying 'Yes mama'.

Her mother gave her a look.

'I promise' Jane finally said.

'Do you?' Terry asked.

Jane sarcastically held up her middle three fingers before retorting with a very lazy 'Scouts honour'.

It looked as though Terry was about to continue the argument before Owens returned looking quite disgruntled

'Come on honey we need to get back to Chicago'.

'Leaving so soon?' came the cold voice of Brenner a slight smirk crossing his wrinkled cheeks.

Owens seemed to give of a sharp huff of breath, not too dissimilar from the type a scolded 5 year old would give. Turning on his heel grabbing his wife by the upper half of her arm, pulling her with him. Terry Ives who was seemingly taken aback by said action sparely had the time to wave goodbye to Jane as she disappeared into the car.

Jane and Brenner sat in an uncomfortable quiet the type that one gets around a friend whom they'd recently argued with, which Jane found bizarre as she was certainly positive that her and the dark spectre had never met before.

The car drove away, Jane could see her mother quietly wave once more as the car drove away slowly becoming a red blur that shot out the brown dust as it shot away from the school and towards the windy city.

Brenner turned to the girl the cruel grin from before still not having departed from his features.

'Shall we?'

Jane just nodded affirmative as Brenner swung the large iron gate open allowing Brenner to pass her by before proceeding to follow within the grounds two large buildings dwarfed her to the left and right. In front a building that seemingly resembled Everest in height the walls and pillars were large, marble structures that held a room of similar materials above the rest.

They walked along a stone slab path that led to a small fountain that didn't seem to be working, the courtyard was split into four different patches of grass one with a large black slab with gold slab and another with a birch wooden bench. Jane could here the bump of her suitcase as it rolled over the stone pathing slabs.

They stepped over a small step, through two large dark, oak doors with a large golden handles which brought them into a large room with wallpaper the pictures of Cupid with a bow and a heart shaped arrow. A large staircase that split into two, both leading up to the top floor.

The pair stepped up, before the staircase parted there was a large portrait of an old man clutching the shoulder of a young boy with a woman to his right. None of them were smiling.

'My father' said Brenner pointing towards the man. 'good man' he said the smile that had been on his face the whole time faltering only for a second 'a strict man as well. Made me the person I am today, ran the school for 47 years you know? Didn't want to give it up even when everyone said he should.' He chuckled softly 'it killed him the day he stepped out of the chair'.

They walked up one of the conjoined staircases up to a second floor that overlooked the room they had just through, the red carpet distinctly pristine and imposing. The side the two walked along passed by a display cabinet full of different trophies. Jane took a moment to stare at the box of gold and silver Brenner turned to see where her glare had landed.

'Ah', he started his grin only widening 'yes, my father was...' he sighed 'so proud of the sports teams we had here. That's why I was sure it was the first thing to go as soon as I took control'. He coughed as Jane turned to face him, 'I mean interest in the sports program had been diminishing for years before so it only made sense to cut it. But I keep this here as a reminder.'

He kept walking with Jane quickly catching up. As they reached a door that sat in the centre of the balcony two large doors with brass handles stood in front of them, Brenner grabbed one turning it to open up into a large office.

Within said office she could see a fish tank with multiple brightly coloured fish, a large buck head, a large TV and a huge desk with a tall imposing black chair shaped in a perfect rectangle with two small chairs on the opposite side.

'Please' Brenner spoke in his ice cold tone, taking a seat in the large rectangular chair motioning to one of the smaller chairs in front of the desk 'sit'.

Jane did, seating herself on the edge of the chair it was uncomfortable but not so much that it would elicit a verbal complaint. Brenner used his slender, pale, bony finger to press a button on a small number pad 'Please send Michael Wheeler to my office' he said.

They sat for a moment as Jane was able to take in her surroundings a bit more noticing to her left was the aforementioned fish tank but to the left of that was a shield with two swords stabbed in diagonally at the either side of the top. To the right of the tank was a towering bookcase all the spines thick a well kept as they filled all of the seven shelves.

To her right was a portrait of the man who sat in front of her the painting depicting him in a blue suit, a toothless smile his sheet white snow hair gelled into short thorns. Below this was a small fireplace with embers of a recent fire still evident. Above the fire place on two small display hooks was a wooden paddle. She sat silently staring at it before Brenner caught where her eye had landed.

'Ah, you saw the sign on your way in correct?' he asked she nodded mutely to which Brenner coughed at before long she realised what he wanted.

'Yes sir' she said.

'Well…' Brenner began though it clear from his facial expression his disgruntlement remained 'let's just say discipline isn't on the sign for the sake of word count' he chortled. 'Oh I almost forgot' at these words he reached into drawer behind his desk and pulled out a small booklet, a pencil case and a tie of red with yellow, almost golden diagonal lines creating a gleaming pattern across the crimson fabric. 'This as you may have summarised is your tie' he stated in a condescending manner. 'Here is your pencil case, do not lose it. This he said holding up the booklet is the most important. This' he continued 'is the rulebook'. He passed it to Jane who proceeded to flip through the pages.

It was at this moment both turned to the door they had walked through to enter the room as they heard a small knock at the door.

'Enter!' yelled Brenner and the door swung open with a slight squeak.

In the room entered a tall boy (he stood at least 6 feet tall) with a jet black mop of hair, murky brown eyes that drowsy eyelids half concealed his features peppered with freckles. He wore a red blazer with a small crest on the front pocket he also wore a white shirt, light grey trousers and the tie Jane had just seen.

He was… cute.

'Ah Mr Wheeler' came Brenner's cold voice 'This Jane Ives, Miss Ives this Michael Wheeler, Mr Wheeler would you please take Miss Ives here to the dormitory, she must be exhausted from her journey. She shall be sharing with Miss Mayfield. That will be all. I hope to see you both bright and early tomorrow morning.'

'Yes sir' came the response from the boy who was apparently called Michael

'Oh uh yes sir' came Jane's flustered response.

They stepped outside and stood in an awkward silence although not awkward in the same way the silences with Brenner had been Jane mentally noted.

'It's Mike.' He blurted out abruptly.

'Hmm?' Jane hummed worried she had simply not been paying attention and he had caught her staring at him.

'It's Mike, he uh- he called me Michael, only my mom really calls me that everyone else calls me Mike' he said scratching the back of his head , unless you really want to call me Michael then by all means you know but-'

'I like Mike' she said simply 'the name I mean' she blushed.

'Oh' said Mike now resembling more tomato then man 'follow me I guess'. He began to walk across the balcony and floor, down the stairs and through the doors leading her through the courtyard and into the building that had been on her left upon entry to the campus. Above two more large doors was the word 'dormitory'.

They walked along as Mike pointed out where the common room and cafeteria were before leading her to a door which he knocked on before entering after hearing a feminine voice yell 'come in'.

When Jane entered the room case still in tow she saw two bunk beds, a large window and a cabinet on the bed on the right lay a blob of orange hair who Jane presumed to be 'Miss Mayfield' as Brenner had put it.

'Okay' Mike started 'in there, there should be a uniform you can either wear a skirt or trousers'

'Which do you prefer?' she asked.

'I think you'd look good in the skirt.' He said blushing 'not that you don't look good now just I uh- uh...'

'I wouldn't listen to him' came the voice that now resembled a girl as opposed to a blob of orange hair. 'he wants you to wear a skirt so he can your panties easily' she said.

Mike was about to retort when Jane retorted 'do you want to see my panties Mike?'

Mike who couldn't be redder started to stutter out 'What? Uh no, no.'

The redhead jumped back in 'Oh? Are her panties not good enough for you? Are this mere mortal girl's panties not good enough for Michael Wheeler?'

Jane decided to play along and act with mock hurt. Mike who was highly humiliated decided the best course of action was to just stutter for a moment 'Uh...' before charging out the room at full speed.

The redhead burst into laughter before turning to Jane and offering her a hand 'Good job, Max Mayfield, short for Maxine but calling me that is asking for trouble do I personally wouldn't'

'Jane Ives' Jane stated 'Short for nothing'

'Here' Max started 'I'll help you unpack'

'Thanks' said Jane.

**A/N**

**Hi**

**Cool.**

Wanna** sequel?**

**Ask nicely.**

**Bye.**

-**Your**** Scumbag Sam**.


	2. Document 2 Michael Wheeler

Mike continued to run until he burst through the door of his room as he flung himself into his bed and yelled a muffled scream into his pillow.

'What happened?' asked the sullen voice of his roommate, Mike looked up to see a boy, a bit shorter than himself. With a neatly trimmed bowl cut, he was sat on his bed in a black and yellow Star Wars shirt and a pair of sweatpants having swapped his uncomfortable, itchy uniform trousers he was forced to wear the rest of the time for them earlier. Eyes of green darting across his friend to check he was alright. This was Will Byers, Mike's best friend. 'Was it Troy again? I can tell my mom you know. If it was, she said he's like one more complaint away from being kicked-'.

'It wasn't Troy.' Came Mike's muffled response.

'Hmm?' Will enquired, confused.

'I just got back from humiliating myself, in front of the new girl' he said finally lifting his head from the bed staring back at his smaller roommate.

'Oh.' Remarked Will without a single hint of surprise in his voice, 'What happened did you tell her that you jerk off to Leia's slave bikini in return?' he asked fully aware of how his friend had a tendency to ramble.

'What?!' squawked Mike his voice breaking halfway through, turning a dark shade of crimson. 'No I don't! I would never-' he began indignantly.

'Save it' said Will cutting Mike off 'the pages in my magazines didn't just stick together on there own you know'.

'Argh!' Mike roared 'How is this helpful?' he asked enraged falling

'It's not, it sure is entertaining though' chuckled Will. 'look it's not a big deal, I mean we all have trouble around pretty girls just look at Lucas when Max first arrived.' He pointed out.

'Oh, yeah JUST when she arrived he is SO suave now' snapped back a very sarcastic Mike.

'You're not exactly the picture of debonair yourself' Will calmly responded.

'I can be smooth when I want to be' protested Mike moving to stand, unfortunately due him being so engrossed in the conversation with Will he had neglected to notice his foot was entering the bin he kept next to his bed. Which lead to him losing his balance and falling flat on his face.

Will sniggered under his breath 'careful Casanova she can only take her heart beating so fast.'

Mike groaned both from the pain and the humiliation. 'What am I going to do Will?' he asked sounding crestfallen.

'Pick up the bin?'

'Gee thanks'

'No problem'

'"The intricacies of sarcasm continue to slip past you despite your ample use of it Mr Byers"' said Mike directly quoting Brenner.

'Fuck off' said Will through a fit of laughter.

'I'm telling your mom you swore' Mike threatened in a childish voice.

'I'm telling Lucas and Dustin about your crush!' Will rebuked in a similar childish voice.

'It's not a crush!' Mike snapped.

Will gave him a look.

'Uh!' Mike groaned 'if I admit it's a crush will you promise not to tell her?'

'Yes.' said Will.

'Promise?'

Will rolled his eyes 'promise.'

'Ilikeherlikealot' Mike said finally stopping to breath.

'You want to say all that again?' Will asked.

'No, not really.' Mike said simply.

'It's okay I got the basic gist of it.'

'Uh... I'm going to screw up talking to her I just know it' Mike said now having stood and change into a pair of jogging bottoms and a carmine coloured shirt with the golden crest of the school on the front, the shirt itself was at least two sizes to big for him.

'At least on the bright side she's not rooming with someone who has ample amount of embarrassing stories about you someone like I don't know say-'

'MAX!' yelped Mike his voice again breaking halfway through.

Will couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing, his shrieks of amusement bouncing off the small room's walls, as he pounded the mattress to his bunk bed. Mike clawed at his face before falling back into his own bunk and once more audibly groaned.

'So, where you from?' asked Max lying down on the top bunk.

'Chicago, you?' Jane responded whilst putting her smaller clothes into the 3 small, drawers below the bottom bunk, having already placed larger articles of attire into the large wardrobe.

'Los Angeles, born and raised'.

Jane stopped, turning to her redheaded roommate 'What did you do for you're parents to send you all the way out here?'.

'School principal told them I was "too dangerous"' She said using her fingers to make air quotes 'I mean, seriously. How was I supposed to know fires start that quickly?' she rolled her eyes at the shocked look on Jane's face. 'Fine, what did you do?'

Jane's eyes fell to the floor, Max saw this and quickly added 'That's if you want to of course, I'm pretty comfortable but I under- god I'm starting to sound like frog face'. She said, quickly realising she was rambling m

'Who's frog face?' Jane asked.

'Oh, it's Wheeler' said Max keen to change the subject 'you know, the one who was giving you fuck me eyes'

Jane blushed 'he was not giving me fuck me eyes'.

'Uh huh, keeping telling yourself that sweetheart and maybe you'll start believing it.' Averred Max

'Anyway, why do you call him frog face?' inquired Jane .

'Yeah good job, changing the subject.' Said Max 'it's just a nickname, like mine's MadMax. No spaces' she added.

'Does everyone have one?' Jane questioned.

'Well, everyone in what the guys like to call "the party" does' Max vocalised. Seeing Jane's confusion she soon added 'it's just their name for the four of them and myself'.

It was at this time that a knock came from the door, quickly followed came a feminine voice 'Max! Dinner's in 5.' It said.

'Yes Miss.' Max responded. 'That's Mrs Byers, she works here, her son comes here too.'

'What's she like?' Jane asked.

'Depends' said Max shrugging her shoulders.

'Depends on what?'

'What you're like' Max simply stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'How do you mean?' Inquired Jane.

'Um...' Max started not really sure how to explain something that was basically second nature to her. ' I guess the best way to put is she... Has a voice of cotton and a hand of steel'. Jane still looked confused, Max saw this and groaned 'You're gonna make me say it aren't you?'

'Say what?' Jane asked.

Max sighed 'fine, she spanks okay like really hard, I- uh learnt that pretty quickly.'

'Yeah and I'll make sure you both remember it if you don't get into that hall. In the next two minutes.' Came the voice aforementioned Mrs Byers making both girls jump.

'Yes Miss' came two slightly scared voices, the two girls then proceeded to rush out the room at top speed Max leading the way.

If Jane was pressed to come up with a word to describe the dining hall she found herself in it would be unremarkable just four metal tables each with anywhere between 5 – 10 people seated at each. Just passed them was a large troth like structure which Max lead them towards. Upon closer inspection Jane realised it was a carvery. Behind the metal table stood a large burley man wearing black trousers and a white t-shirt with a grey apron covering his front with small patches of meat stains splattering it. The crimson shades making him resemble a butcher, more than a school chef.

'Max! How's my favourite carnivore doing?' he asked.

'Eh, pretty good, Mrs Byers decided to scare the ever loving shit about out of me and the new kid' Max said gesturing to Jane. At this the man let out a loud laugh.

'Oh, she does tickle me pink, anyway it's turkey today' he said whilst placing the white meat onto the tray in front of him, which he then rolled across the table, the silver salver scraping sickeningly.

Once both girls had collected their food they began to walk away as Max explained 'that was Benny, he looks scary but in reality he's a big ol' teddy bear.' She chuckled before stopping abruptly 'but don't cut the queue, like ever. Trust me. Just don't.'

At this point they had reached a table, the table itself was a dark shade of wood with small cuts evident upon closer inspection of the surface with two benches sitting either side.

Sat on the first bench was Mike, who had changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt with a golden logo printed on the front, seemingly towering above the others at the table. Sat next to him was a boy who Jane had never seen before dressed similarly to Mike but with a white T-shirt instead of a red one.

Opposite them sat two boys both in jeans one wearing a star wars shirt, the other a back to the future top. One had wild uncontrolled curls that shot into every conceivable direction, a hat covered the top part. The other had hair that curved in surface whilst still keeping it's curly nature, Jane thought it looked bouncy. His forehead was concealed by a camouflage. The pair were clearly engrossed in a heated debate. Jane saw Max roll her eyes before sitting next to the two arguing.

'Hey assholes, quit your bitching' she almost yelled, both boys instantly stopped and turned to her.

'Max can you please explain to Lucas why Predator is simply better than the Alien?' asked the boy with the wild hair.

'You two could argue about cheese and crackers given half a chance' came the unimpressed voice of the boy sat next to Mike.

'Uh' groaned Max 'let me just introduce the new kid' she stated more as order than a request 'then we'll explain why Lucas is a fucking moron. Jane let me introduce the party, you've already met frog face' she gestured towards Mike 'short stacks over there is Will' she pointed towards the boy sat next to Mike who gave a small wave. 'Toothless over there is Dustin' Max continued.

'Sup?' Dustin asked nodding his head upwards at which his hat fell off electing laughter from the others at the table before he reached down to retrieve it.

'Stalker to my right is Lucas' Max finished.

'Stop calling me that' whined Lucas.

'Stop calling me that' mocked Dustin.

'Bite me' Lucas coldly stated before flicking the hat of Dustin's head again.

'Ah, son of a bitch.' Dustin yelled before going to retrieve the cap once more.

'Dustin language, please' came a voice that Jane recognised despite the fact she couldn't quite put her finger on it before her she saw a woman who had a striking resemblance to Will, she wore a brown jumper and a pair of faded blue jeans 'I know he's old but that doesn't necessarily mean he's deaf.'

'Yes, Mrs Byers' came the reluctant groan of Dustin.

'Anyway I was sent here to give this to Jane Ives' said Mrs Byers showing the piece of paper she had clutched in her right hand.

'That's me' said Jane grabbing the folded piece of papaer, she unfolded it and read it:

Timetable if Jane Ives

Monday:

History – Bauman - H1

English – Byers – E2

Break

Maths – Brenner Ma1

Music – Hopper - Mu1

Science – Clarke - Sc1

Lunch

PE – Harrington – Gym

Suddenly an all mighty crash sounded out, as Jane looked up to see Mike's face in his tray of food.

'Hey, frog face watch yourself' came a deep voice.

'Troy I'm warning you Principal Brenner will hear about this' yelled Mrs Byers.

It all happened so fast Max jumped from her seat and threw her fist squarely in the middle of Troy's jaw as Lucas and Dustin tried to pull her away. Which lead to Lucas being punched in the eye. Max then stopped throwing fists and acted more like a rabid wolverine tearing at Troy, trying to break away from Dustin. She tore off a large clump of Troy's hair before being pulled back from help with Mrs Byers and Will.

'Jane be a dear and take Michael to the medical room, please?' asked Mrs Byers.

Jane nodded, she had seen the door clearly marked on her way so she knew where to go.

As they made their way there Mike stumbled falling face first on the floor in the middle of the corridor Jane flipped him over to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt, slowly Mike came to his eyes meeting hers she thought for a moment how due to his pale skin they stood out so much.

As he came to he saw her move her hair behind her ear and that simple movement he no longer had a simple crush m, he knew he was in love.

The pair of then seemed to think the same thing.

I love you.

Before they knew it they're lips were locked

A/N:

Yes I know I'm late and no I don't care, thanks for reading.

Thanks for the support it has been overwhelming

Live you my meatbags!

-Your scumbag senpai Sam


End file.
